


Мода приходит и уходит, а стиль остается всегда!

by HerMajestyQueen



Series: Адъютант его превосходительства [3]
Category: Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII, Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 10:23:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10358211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerMajestyQueen/pseuds/HerMajestyQueen
Summary: Солджеры и Турки не все свое время проводят в секретных и не очень миссиях, и ничто человеческое им не чуждо. Даже такое совершенно не милитаристическое понятие, как мода. А уж какое тут раздолье для их поклонников.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Беты нет, но если найдется - будет здорово.  
> Все права на героев Final Fantasy VII принадлежат Square Enix.

_Мода приходит и уходит, а стиль остается всегда!_

 

В приемной, как обычно, толпилась куча народа. Секретари, адъютанты, личные ассистенты, стажеры, помощники, клерки - все носились туда сюда, перетаскивая немыслимое количество бумаг. То и дело звенели телефоны, кто-то что-то терял, находил, требовал, принимал, подписывал и так до бесконечности. Одним словом, везде кипела и бурлила жизнь. Ну, или почти везде. За стойкой охраны был было тихо и спокойно. Елена грустно вздохнула.   
\- Ску-ко-та-а-а... - Он потянулась, разминая затекшие плечи. От безделья и постоянного мельтешения людей перед глазами ее почти укачало, и Елена явственно чувствовала подступающую головную боль. - Ненавижу дежурства в приемной. Ну что за идиотизм, кто в здравом уме может попытаться прорваться в канцелярию президента? Террористы, конечно фанатики, но при всем при том, они не самоубийцы! - Девушка обессилено уронила голову на руки.  
  
Дежурства в приемной были у Турков чем-то вроде наказания, обычно сюда отправляли тех, кто сильно проштрафился или тех, кто по каким-либо причинам досадил Коммандеру. Именно поэтому, ну и из-за реальной рутины, в обычной ситуации за них никто никогда не хотел браться. Иногда, правда, как в этом месяце, штрафников не хватало, поэтому Ценг в очередной раз утвердил жесткий график, дабы его подчиненные всеми правдами и неправдами не смогли увильнуть от исполнения своих обязанностей. Даже таких рутинных и скучных. И вот, Елена и Циссней, строго по расписанию маялись тут от скуки уже не первый час. Вернее это Елена маялась.  
Девушка посмотрела на напарницу.  
\- Эй, Цисс? Ты меня слышишь?  
Циссней в очередной раз ее проигнорировала, продолжив со скоростью машинистки строчить кому-то сообщение на телефон. Не прошло и двух минут, как она получила ответ.  
Елена раздраженно посмотрела на хихикающую девушку. Та с самого начала их дежурства не слезала с телефона, развлекаясь в свое удовольствие. С одной стороны, Елена ее прекрасно понимала, делать было совершенно нечего, от скуки можно было повеситься, и Циссей развлекала себя, как могла. Но с другой стороны, ответственная и дисциплинированная натура Елены бунтовала против такого вопиющего факта нарушения трудового процесса. В конце-концов, они были на дежурстве.  
\- Эй?! Цисс?! - Ноль эмоций.  
\- Агент Циссней!!! - Рявкнула Елена.  
\- Да слышу я, слышу! Подожди минуту!  
  
В этот момент дверь в приемную открылась, и на пороге появился мужчина. Елена тут же узнала вошедшего - элегантный красный плащ, чуть презрительный наклон головы, яркие рыжие волосы и неизменная надменная ухмылка - Генезис Рапсодос, второй заместитель Генерала Сефирота. Циссней не отрываясь следила за перемещениями Генезиса по комнате, пока тот не вышел, забрав свои документы.  
Елена чуть заметно поморщилась. Генезис ей не нравился, несмотря на его откровенную красоту, было в Солджере что-то неприятное. Хотя надо было отдать должное, девушка прекрасно понимала, почему треть женского контингента служащих Шин-Ры сходила по этому напыщенному индюку с ума. Она краем глаза посмотрела на напарницу - неужели Цисс тоже угодила в их число?  
Но та уже опять что-то вбивала в телефон со скоростью света, лихорадочно проговаривая в полголоса.  
\- Лаванда, розмарин, листья апельсинового дерева, шалфей, герань "Бурбон", гальбанум. И в шлейфе явно слышны ветивер, кедр и ладан. Да, "Эгоист Платинум"… божественно…Это будет новой тенденцией. О-о-о! - Елена потрясенно уставилась на напарницу, на этот раз, та просто пожирала глазами вошедшего молодого адъютанта Сефирота. Кажется, Клауд Страйф? Елена встречала его пару раз, когда тот проходил у них практику.  
\- Не может быть! - Прошептала Циссней, пристально глядя на его руки.  
\- Что?.. - Елена недоуменно переводила взгляд с Клауда на свою напарницу и обратно. Страйф выглядел как обычно, ничего вызывающего или шокирующего девушка не увидела. Что вызвало такую реакцию Циссней?  
\- Нет, ты посмотри! Посмотри! - Шипела Цисс. - Это же мифрил! И ставлю половину зарплаты, что не просто брильянт! Это сплав материи, атакующий коэффициент от 80 до 92 процентов! Последняя разработка! Ничего себе Генерал его приодел! Какой дом, интересно? Черт, не видно отсюда.  
Она потрясенно замолчала, по-прежнему не сводя глаз с блондина. Елена совсем растерялась.  
\- Э-э, Цисс, ты это о чем? - Тем временем Клауд прошел мимо них, оставив после себя еле уловимый аромат чего-то свежего, легкого, и в тоже время чувственного. Елена вдруг поймала себя на том, что тоже не спускает глаз с генеральского адъютанта. Черт, а он ведь красивый, неожиданно поняла она и сразу же сама испугалась своей мысли. С чего это ей вдруг взбрело в голову рассматривать Страйфа с этой стороны?  
Тем временем, Клауд опять продефилировал мимо них и выскользнул за дверь.  
\- Ифрит и Ши-ива... - Простонала Циссней и впечаталась лбом в стол. - Грейпфрут, мята, базилик и лаванда.  
Елена по-прежнему непонимающе смотрела на Циссней.  
\- Что ты?.. О! - Неожиданно она поняла, что подруга только что почти полностью определила состав букета духов Страйфа. А ведь верно, сладкий грейпфрут, легкая мята... И до этого, с Генезисом, и утром, когда заходили Анджил Хьюли вместе с его Щенком. - Циссней? Что происходит?  
Напарница по-прежнему лежала лицом в стол.  
\- В смысле? - Пробубнила Цисс.  
\- Без смысла. Зачем тебе... - Елена попыталась сформулировать вопрос так, чтобы он не звучал совсем уж глупо, - ... зачем тебе компоненты духов Генезиса и Клауда?  
\- Как зачем? - Теперь Циссней непонимающе смотрела на Елену.  
\- Э-э-э... Ну, я не понимаю, какая нам польза от того, что мы знаем какими духами они пользуются...  
Глаза Циссней стали похожи на блюдца, Елена совсем растерялась и замолчала. Еще пару минут длилось напряженное потрясенное молчание. Вернее, это Елена была напряжена, а вот Циссней была откровенно шокирована.  
\- Только не говори, что ты не читаешь Дейли Солджерс лайф! - Прошептала младшая Турк.  
\- Э-ээ, Дейли что? - Елена почувствовала себя еще больше не в своей тарелке.  
\- Дейли Солджерс Лайф. Мода, стиль и образ жизни. - Цисс по-прежнему походила на лемура с широко раскрытыми глазами. – Онлайн-блог, где печатают последние новости про основных ССС. По фан-клубам еще реклама проходила.  
\- Что еще за ССС? - Про то, что Елена на солджеровские фан-клубы не подписана, та уточнять не стала.  
\- Сэкси Супер Солджер. Поверить не могу, Елена, ты на какой планете вообще живешь?! Это же сейчас самый топовый ресурс в сети!  
\- Я, в отличие от некоторых, в сети не сижу, у меня есть дела и поважней! - По привычке огрызнулась Елена. Ее все уже прилично достали тем, что девушка не пользовалась внутришинровской сетью, предпочитая посвятить свободное время чтению или обучению.  
\- Ну, ты даешь, подруга. - Циссней покачала головой. - У нас даже Ценг следит за обновлениями. Я сама слышала, как они это с Руфусом обсуждали, еще тогда, когда прошла новость о том, что Генерал завел себе нового любовника... Хотя, по-моему, Руфуса больше интересовал персональный парфюмер Сефирота. Сдается мне, что он все еще бесится от того, что дом Армани выбрал Генерала лицом новой серии ароматов, а не его, вот и хочет переманить...  
Елена потрясенно булькнула и закашлялась.  
\- Эй, ты нормально? - Циссней похлопала подругу по спине. - Может тебе воды принести?  
\- Н.. не надо... - Елена справилась с дыханием.  
\- Ты точно в полном порядке?  
\- Да... - Хотя на самом деле она отнюдь не была "в порядке".  
\- А... ну так вот, - вдохновенно продолжила Циссней, обрадовавшись возможности поговорить на интересующую ее животрепещущую тему. - Это же настоящая война! Ну, не в том плане, что вот прям война, но где-то рядом. А еще Руфуса бесит то, что его потеснили с пьедестала законодателя мод, Генезис его прилично так подвинул. Кстати, его тенденции сейчас более сильны, хотя Сефирот тоже силен. Ох, вот Ру бесится теперь, что Экстра Солджерам и Первому классу сделали поблажки на форму. Теперь ведущие бренды просто не на жизнь, а на смерть дерутся, чтобы привесить на кого-нибудь из них очередную свою плюшку. После того, как Рапсодос сменил ювелирный дом, Картье себе все локти обкусали! Еще бы, такие убытки. Когда Тиффани выпустили серию похожих сережек, как у Генезиса, их просто смели с прилавков! А вот когда полковник Хьюли перешел на кожаные перчатки от... - Дальше Елена не слушала, хотя Циссней еще долго распиналась на тему, какого именно цвета Сефирот предпочитает шелковое постельное белье, каким Зак Фэйр пользуется шампунем, а новая восходящая звезда моды, в лице Клауда, использует духи от персонального парфюмера, который также работает лично с Генералом.  
  
Где-то через четыре часа Елена вновь вернулась в реальность, Циссней же, похоже, все это время так и не замолкала.  
\- Нет, они издеваются, да? - Жалобно протянула Цисс. - Это просто реальное издевательство! Ты представь - лаванда! Ненавижу лаванду! - Он резко встала. - Ладно, я побежала. Увидимся завтра!  
\- Увидимся. - Елена чувствовала себя совершенно разбитой. Единственной мыслью было добраться до дома и пару часов поотмокать в ванной и восстановить психологическое равновесие. Как хорошо, что как раз вчера она смогла купить совершенно потрясающий арома-набор: смесь цитрусовых, ананаса, майских цветов и миндаля - сказка одним словом. Елена, недолго думая, отправилась воплощать свои мечты в реальность, даже и не подозревая, что так полюбившийся ей набор был обязан своим появлением именно Генезису, которого она так недолюбливала.


End file.
